


Damian Wayne Kitten Father

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a cat dad, F/M, Fluff, I cannot express just how pure fluff this is, JonDami Week 2021 (Super Sons), Kittens, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Jon finds a box of kittens. He Panics and calls the only person he can think of. Damian goes full cat dad on the situation.For JonDami Week 2021Day 1: Adopting a Pet
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Damian Wayne Kitten Father

Jon should have expected this when he phoned Damian. 

He should have. But it didn’t.

He was watching Damian now sitting in the barn surrounded by boxes of cat milk formula and heated blankets. Fussing over the box on the floor filled with 6 newborn kittens. 

Jon had been walking home when he found them. Someone had abandoned them in a cardboard box on the side of the road. They were so small that they still had the gunt from birth coating their fur and their little eyes were still closed. He panicked and rushed home with the box. In the chaos he had phoned the only person he could think of. He arrived less than an hour later with so much stuff Jon was still wondering how on earth he had carried it from Gotham. 

“Fucking monster.” Damian swore. “Leaving them to die like that. If I ever find out who did this I will have to reconsider my promise to father.” 

“I know right!” Jon said, leaning down over the box. “They are so small and helpless. Who could ever just abandon them.”

“It is a evil thing to do!” Damian spat, “Kittens require very little extra care from owners. If you leave them with their mother she will do 90% of the work. All you have to do is leave them to it. But on their own.” He went quiet and his eyes darkened, “They can’t feed or even defecate without help. They will die within hours.” He frowns.   
  


“What?!”   
  


“Do not worry. I have brought all we will need.” He pulled out a series of bottles handing one to Jon. “We will need to feed them every 2 hours without fail. Night and day for the next four weeks then we can move to some solid foods.”

“Wait how is that going to work.” Jon said, looking confused at Damian.

“I will be moving in until they are well enough to be given to families. Which I will be fully vetting are of high quality.” 

“What!” Jon said, Damian had started making formula and measuring it out into the tiny bottles that were more like syringes then normal bottles. 

“I have texted Alfred, he will be informing father and dropping off some of my clothing and more supplies I have requested.” He picked up the nearest kitten, a small black cat with a white spot on its forehead and another spot between its shoulders. He put the syringe near its mouth and waited for it to start to feed. He passed another syringe bottle to Jon pointing at the next kitten. “Like this make sure you support their full body. Do not force the bottle into their mouth but make sure they do drink.”

“Like this?” He said, holding another of the cats that was more stripy then the first. With ginger and black looking like a tiger. 

“Yes good.” 

They spent the next twenty minutes feeding all the cats. 

“Ok now we have to assist them with defecating.”

“Ok… Wait?”

“I told you.” He said, pulling out a box of baby wipes. “Their mother would normally simulate this by licking their anuses but we will have to replicate it.” 

“That is gross.”

“It is natural, and if we do not they will not be able to. They will get compacted fecal matter and they will die.” Damian said, sternly. He picked up one and started to wipe. Shockingly fast the kitten did a small poo and Damian disposed of the tissue. 

Jon snuched up his nose but picked up another kitten and started to do the same. 

Once they were done most of the kittens had fallen asleep. 

“They are so cute.” Jon said, smiling at them.

“They are yes.”

“I thought you would say something like ‘they are perfectly acceptable’ or ‘they are pleasing to look at’.” He laughed.

“No they are adorable and cute.” Damian said, “So where will I be sleeping?”

“Oh hell. I still need to tell mum about all this.” Jon said, running off suddenly.

Damian stayed in the barn setting a timer on his phone for two hours. After a few moments he heard someone yelling “WHAT!” from the house. Followed by, “Wait who is here? Wait, he is going to be staying here?!” 

Damian rolled his eyes and pulled out a notepad writing down the weights and sizes of each of the kittens.

After a short while Lois walked back into the barn followed by Jon looking slightly sheepish. 

“Arr Mrs Kent, I will be requiring more hot water, is there a hot pipe running into here or will I need to set up a kettle?” 

“Hello to you to Damian.” Lois said, walking over and looking in the box. “Ok so Jon told me these little angels are going to be needing your attention over the next few weeks.”

“Yes Mrs Kent. They will need nearly constant attention for next few weeks and regular attention afterwards.” Damian said, petting one of the kittens as it started to fuss.

“Ok so does your father know you are here?” 

“Yes Alfred has told him.” 

“We set up a cot in Jon’s room for you.” 

“Perfect.” Damian stood and brushed the straw off his clothing. 

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


The next few weeks were hell for Jon. Every two hours either Damian or Jon would go down and feed the kittens. 

The job was hard and exhausting. But after five weeks the kittens started to walk around on their own and get more bold. 

It was the 4 am feeding time when Jon walked into the Barn and saw Damian already feeding one of the kittens while another crawled over his legs. 

“Shift change.” Jon said, sleepily. 

“Good.” Damian said stretching. “They all ate full meals and Icarus here managed to have some solids.” 

“Oh well done Sootie.” Jon said, picking up the black cat. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “He is not ‘Sooty’ he is called Icarus.”

“Icarus is a terrible name for a cat.”

“Oh and Sooty is so much better.”

“Yes because look at this adorable baby. Definitely a Sootie.” He said, just as the kitten attempted to swipe at his nose with his claws. “Arr, no don’t claw at daddy’s face.” 

“TT.” Damian took the cat back. It continued to try and claw at him but Damian held him steady. “You need to not get too attached. You will be giving them away in a few weeks.” 

Jon yawned. “I know. I know. I found a few people that might be interested in them.” 

“Great, send me their details and then I will run them through the batcomputer.” 

“Damian, they are people from the local town. I highly doubt they will be criminals.” 

“Well no one ever suspects that your dad is a space alien with the power of a god and he also lives in this small town.” Damian said, rolling his eyes. 

“Point taken.”

Damian smirked and started to walk out. “Going to get a couple hours. Do not fall asleep this time.” 

“I’ll do my best.” Jon said, yawning. 

“Ok see you in the morning.”

“Ok Dami.” Jon smiled.

Damian started to walk out when he heard Jon yawn again. “Seriously, Jon, if you fall asleep I will find some Kryptonite and stab you with it to keep you awake.” 

“OK, I’m awake I’m awake.” Jon said, his shoulders slumping though one of the kittens starting to crawl onto his lap. His head bobbed and he started to snore.

Damian sighed and sat back down next to Jon. Picking the kitten off him. “Go back to bed Kent. You are clearly not able to stay up any longer.”

“No. I’m fine.” Jon said, but he started to slump. His eyes closed and he lent over sideways and rested his head on Damian's shoulder. 

Damian went to push him off but found he just fell back on again. Sighing Damian lent back against the wall. “TT.” He settled in for a long night.

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


Lois and Clark looked down at the boys. They were lent against each other covered in kittens both fast asleep. 

“You getting photos?” Lois asked.

“Oh yer.” Clark replied, texted quickly on his phone. “Sent to Bruce.” 

“They are so sweet.” Lois said, moving down and picking off the kittens placing them each back in the box.

“Who the boys or the kittens.” Clark laughed. He picked up Jon and Damian, careful to not wake them.

“Yes.” 

Clark noticed when moving Jon that he reached towards Damian’s arm and started to cuddle it. Clark chuckled softly and moved towards the house. 

  
  


-x-x-

  
  


Jon and Damian stood at the side of the barn watching the family looking at the kittens. 

Jon was nervously bouncing from foot to foot. “What if they don't like them? Or do they think they’re not the right fit for their family?”

“Jon the families have been fully background checked. The kittens are pure distilled perfection, I do not think it is possible for someone to meet them and not want to take one away.” 

“Hmmm you’re probably right.” 

They looked over just in time to see Icarus/Sooty swipe at the family and the women back away from him. Picking up one of the other kittens instead. 

After an hour the family departed with their new little family member and a printout about kitten care that Damian had made. 

The boys looked down into the box. All the kittens were now gone except for Icarus/Sooty. The little cat mewed in the box looking around.

“I think he misses his siblings.” Jon said picking him up and positioning him so the cat wasn’t clawing at him. 

Damian looked at the cat sadly. “He is not fitting in well with many of the families.” 

Jon handed him over to Damian. The cat crawled up his body and moved onto his shoulder perching on it and staring around the room. 

“He likes you.” 

“He has good taste.” 

Jon smiled. “Why don’t you take him.”    
  


Damian looked at the cat on his shoulder. “Hmm. Not sure Alfred will like him.”

“The cat or the person.”

“The cat. But the manor is big enough for them both.” Damian moved his hand to stroke the cat on his shoulder. “I will take Icarus then. He will be a fine addition to the bat family.” His lip curled into not quite a grin but something that Jon knew was about as close as Damian could do. 

“Great. Sooty you got yourself a home!” 

“TT.” Damian tutted at the ridiculous name. Then paused. “You can come visit him of course.” 

“Oh I will be over every other week. He is still my baby after all.” 

Damian tutted again but his eyes betrayed that he was pleased. 

Clark and Lois watched the interaction from the house. 

Lois lent against him. “They are sweet together.”

“Never would have thought so by how they first met but yes surprisingly they make a good team.”

Lois smiled softy. “Jon has a crush you know.”

“I worked that one out.” He laughed. “He is not subtle.” 

“They will work it out eventually I am sure.” 

Clark just laughed and watched as Damian and Jon continued to chat and laugh. Little Sooticus still firmly resting on Damian’s shoulder. Jon going red with frustration at someone Damian had said and the other boy teasing him more for it.

Lois rested her head on Clark’s shoulder and sighed. “Let's hope it isn’t too many years before they do. It is cute now it will get ridiculous eventually.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story. 
> 
> It was based loosely off a real story from a friend who had this same thing happen to her. All kittens were fine in the end.


End file.
